Water is Something That Must Flow
by Yume
Summary: If Sakura hadn't passed the first judgement, what would've happened? If, by some chance, she dies and left Li-kun alone, what would result from that? Very S+S. Please read and review~~!


Water Is Something That Must Flow.  
  
The Sakura petals seemed so sad... falling... falling... stirring up a memory. The wind  
was scented with your fragrance. And yet --- yet you are not anymore. I tried, I really did  
try my hardest. But... deep in my scarred heart I knew.   
  
~Water~  
  
Sakura petals are floating gracefully around me. So gentle... so soft... Strange,  
something moist had rested on my cheeks. A teardrop fell from my dark green eyes. I  
chuckled lightly to myself. How funny, I thought to myself, I had assumed my tears were all  
dried out the day you left. Well now then, I mustn't cry anymore because... because I'll be  
with you soon.  
  
~Water~  
  
My fingers were wet where they wiped away the tears. Something silky landed on my  
head. I reached up and found myself holding a Sakura petal. So light, like a feather.  
Feathers from an angel... my angel... you. The sun sets as I looked out into the ocean. It's  
breathtaking, so beautiful... If only you were here with me... by my side.   
  
~Water is...~  
  
The water is cool against my bare feet as I ascended slowly into the crimson water.  
My reflection smiled back at me. Ah yes... I am happy because I can see you soon --- very  
soon. My love, my angel... I am coming for you. You just wait...  
  
~Water is...~  
  
Darkness. It's cold. I didn't resist from the pain throbbing in my chest. I'm doing  
this to be with you, so nothing else matters. The water is over my head now. I can feel  
myself getting drowsy... I'll see you shortly ---  
  
~Water is something...~  
  
What's that...? Pink, gentle sparks floated around me. Petals --- Sakura petals?!  
They are dancing in the dark. Dancing because of me. Sakura... you've came to welcome me,  
haven't you? My feet raced toward the petals. At last... we can be together. Forever.  
  
~Water is something...~  
  
Hand --- I sensed a tender hand on my shoulder. I whirred around, expecting to see  
you. Nothing. Emptiness. The Sakura petals are gone... you are gone... I'm all alone --- again.  
A tear drop found its way down my cheek. I didn't bother to wipe it away. It's no use. I'm all  
alone...  
  
~Water is something that...~  
Something soft glazed across my teary face. I looked up and saw --- Sakura petals,  
raining. falling. I see... you don't want me to go to you. But why? I need you. I want you. I live  
for you. The petals surrounded me, pulling me back, asking me to stop, to stop me from  
ending my own, precious life.  
  
~Water is something that...~  
  
One of the petals skipped across my cheeks, drying the tears that had once been  
there. Sakura... I see. A smile curled up on my lips. You were here all the time, weren't you,  
Sakura? You've been by my side this entire time. How baka of me. Ah... the sun is almost set  
now. I gently grasped a Sakura petal. I understand now --- those last words you said to me.  
  
~Water is something that must...~  
  
Things come, things go... water flows forever, goes on forever. Nothing can keep it  
from journeying on. Not even me. I understand now, that you're not mine to keep. You're  
bound to leave me, and that was your role. I had no right to keep you near me, always.   
  
~Water is something that must...~  
  
Go, go on. Don't worry about me anymore, I won't chase after you now. Maybe deep in  
my heart I knew. Maybe I had known this outcome, but yet I was too scared to admit it.  
However, I've accepted the truth, thanks to you.   
  
~Water is something that must flow.~  
  
Perhaps --- perhaps in our next life time, we'll meet again. Maybe then we'll be  
together forever. I know we will, because that's our destiny. Knowing you is the best thing  
that has ever happened in my entire life, and it will always be.   
  
~Water is something that must flow.~  
  
The sun sets and disappeared behind the violet clouds. Stars are twinkling above.  
The sand was silent as I walked slowly back to the shore --- along with a Sakura petal in my  
hand. I understand now, my love. Next time we meet, I'm sure in my heart, that it'll be a  
whole new ending. I'll wait for then, and say the words I've been holding back on you ---  
Aishiteru, Kinomoto Sakura, aishiteru.  
  
~~~Water is something that must flow.~~~  
  
OWARI 


End file.
